


Enjoying the Calm Before The Storm

by OptimisticallyCynical



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: I hope that they're going to make these boys talk in s4, M/M, aftermath of season 3, because "sorry" doesn't cut it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: They had a lot to work through.There was no point trying to deny that.
Relationships: Demetri (Cobra Kai)/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Enjoying the Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this days ago but didn't have an account so I couldn't post it. :( Seriously though, I really hope that when season four rolls around, they're actually going to make those two boys talk because they have a lot to sort through.

They had a lot to work through.

There was no point in Demetri trying to deny that.

He had thrown Hawk into a trophy case, he’d saw the scars that left behind. Heard the amount of shards they’d had to pull out.

He’d humiliated Eli in front of at least half the school, told everyone secrets he’d sworn to take to his grave.

Hawk in turn had hunted him down multiple times, for going against the dojo he’d pledge such strong allegiance to. He’d kicked his ass, and gotten his other cobra buddies to help along with it.

Hawk had broken his arm.

That had hurt like a bitch.

It made Demetri wonder if it made them even.

But he supposed there was no point in keeping score.

They’d both caused horrible damage, just in different ways.

Demetri as he always did, with his mind and his words, choosing verbal take downs and mental attacks over anything.

Hawk with physical force, leaping without looking and bulldozing ahead. Using fear and destruction as his tools to beat his enemies back.

If they wanted to move on, they would have to talk about the pain they’d caused one another.

He really did want to know what on earth was going through Hawk’s mind when he’d broken Demetri’s arm. He wanted Eli to know how sorry he was for outing him and mocking his vulnerabilities.

They were on the same side now, finally, they had time to talk about all of that.

Eventually anyways.

Right now Demetri was more than content to just continue staring at his ceiling, his arm wrapped around Eli’s shoulders, Eli curled up next to his side, his head and hand resting gently on Demetri’s chest.

They hadn’t said much to each other after Mr. LaRusso had gotten home and seen the aftermath of the cobra’s. Demetri could still remember the way he’d moved in front of Hawk, blocking him from view just in case their sensei decided to go after the only cobra that had stayed behind.

Thankfully he’d been more focused on getting the kids to the hospital than dishing out punishment.

He remembered them all sitting silently in the van. Sam sitting up front with her father, Chris and Bert siting in the seats behind them, him, Miguel and Hawk sitting in the back.

He could still feel Hawk reaching out as they all sat in the heavy silence, his fingers shyly brushing against the back of Demetri’s hand.

It had freaked him out at first. The adrenaline from the fight still washing through him brought the knowledge that it was Hawk beside him, slamming his with flashes of all of the times they’d been on opposite sides with painful consequences. He almost didn’t have enough time to stop himself from lashing out in pure terror, a scream ready to burst from his lungs and his one hand already clenched tightly into a trembling fist.

But when he’d turned in the darkness to the one beside him, the faded orange glow of the streetlamps they zipped by light up the others face.

And he wasn’t staring at Hawk anymore, but Eli.

Even now as his hands laid empty, he could still feel how tightly they had held onto each other in the back of that van. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if by tomorrow, they would both have bruising.

After the hospital it had been unspoken knowledge that Eli would be coming home with him. With his parents there was no way that he would be able to see them in the shape that he was in.

His mother hadn’t said a word when they’d entered the house, bruised and silent.

Demetri knew that by tomorrow morning, she would be done with the silence and they’d both fall under an intense interrogation.

But again, that could wait until tomorrow.

Right now, both of them could silently take comfort in the others presence.

He finally had his Eli back.

There was nothing else he wanted outside of that.


End file.
